Teenagertime
by MelodieCullenBlack
Summary: Als einziges Mädchen unter den Marauders hat man es nicht immer leicht. So geht es jedenfalls Mirabella Lillian Izanami de Honour. Ein Mädchen aus gutem Hause, welches aber nicht weniger Unsinn im Kopf hat als die anderen 4 Mitglieder der Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Okay wo soll ich anfangen?

Na ja beim Anfang eben würde die einfache und logische Antwort darauf wohl lauten. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wann das alles begonnen hat und von logischem Denken halte ich auch nichts.

Eine meiner Eigenschaften die mich wohl zum richtigen Griffindor macht ist wohl, dass ich immer aus dem Bauch heraus handle und nie über die Konsequenzen nachdenke.

Die holen mich aber leider immer ein und ich mag sie ungefähr so gern wie ein Slytherin einen Griffindor oder umgekehrt. Also mit anderen Worten ich hasse sie.

Ich erzähl euch jetzt einfach Mal.

Mirabella Lillian Izanami de Honour. Das bin ich. Das ist mein Name. Leider .

Meiner Meinung nach sollten meine Eltern für diesen Namen in Askaban gelandet sein. War aber nicht der Fall.

Okay ich mag meine Eltern und auch meinen älteren Bruder der mich mit Leidenschaft mit meinen drei Namen ruft. Aber auch er hat es nicht besser getroffen mit seinem Namen. Denke ich. Er nicht.

Ich bin 15 geworden. Diesen August und bin somit ( für die die es wirklich interessiert) Löwe im Sternzeichen. Das besondere an meinem Geburtstag ist, dass es ein Freitag der 13 war, um 24 Uhr. Seltsames Geburtsdatum nicht?

Ich habe wie erwähnt einen Bruder der 4 Jahre älter ist und sich damit für so erwachsen hält.

Mit seiner geistigen Reife ist er über die Reife eines 3-jährigen noch lange nicht draußen.

Meine Schulpflicht erfülle ich in Hogwarts ( Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei). Wobei gibt es die Pflicht überhaupt?

Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich in einem Buch nachschauen. Wäre ein Trumpf gegen meine Eltern. Man kann ja nie wissen wann man's braucht.

Was meiner Meinung nach noch erwähnenswert ist, ist dass in Griffindor bin und Gott sei Dank nicht in Slytherin.

Ich stamme aus einer bekannten reinblütigen Familie, aber aus welcher keine dunklen Zauberer hervorgehen.

Aber wir sind auch keine Familie in der alle ins gleiche Haus kommen. Mein Bruder und mein Vater waren zwar auch in Griffindor, aber meine Mutter war eine Rawenclaw.

Durch unseren Reinblüterstatus haben wir leider auch Kontakt zu anderen Familien wie den Lestranges, Blacks oder Malfoys.

Meine Familie hat in der Zaubererwelt einen neutralen Status, weswegen gibt es auch keine Fehden mit irgendwelchen Familien.

Ich bin kein Muggel- oder Muggelgeborenenhasseer .

Mir ist das egal. Am Blut eines Zauberers kann man nicht erkennen ob er reinblütig ist oder muggelstämmig.

War das nicht gerade unglaublich weise?

Ich denke ich mache wohl Dumbledore Konkurrenz. Ach ich schweife ab. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Genau. Gut.

Also im Moment stand ich am Gleis 9¾ im Bahnhof King's Cross.

Neben mit mein Tonnen schwerer Hogwartskoffer und ein Käfig mit meinen Katzen.

Ich weiß ja, dass nur ein Tier erlaubt ist aber ich hänge an beiden und ein Freund von mir gibt immer eine von ihnen als seine aus.

Er hat eine schwäche für mein ägyptische Mau.

Bis jetzt gab es damit noch kein Problem.

Da wär schon wieder eine meiner Eigenschaften.

Mit den Regeln hab ich es auch nicht so. Ich sehe sie einfach als Gummiband. SEHR dehnbar.

Und man kann sie natürlich auch einfach brechen. Dazu sind sie schließlich da.

Mein Blick schweifte über die unzähligen Menschen die an dem Bahnhof versammelt waren.

Eltern umarmten und ermahnten ihre Kinder. Kinder verabschiedeten sich und Freunde trafen sich wieder.

Genau wo waren eigentlich meine geblieben?

Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und reckte meinen Hals.

Aber es nützte nichts. Sie waren einfach nicht da. Frustriert und wütend gab ich die Bemühungen auf.

Ich seufzte.

Verdammt.

Im nächsten Moment hatte ich den Kontakt zum Boden verloren.

Zwei muskulöse Arme hatten sich um meinen Brustkorb geschlungen und wirbelten mich herum um mich anschließend in eine Rippen brechende Umarmung zu ziehen.

„ Sirius." , presste ich hervor. „ Lass mich bitte los, du bringst mich noch um!"

Die Umarmung lockerte sich und ich konnte mich endlich umdrehen. Ein grinsender Sirius blickte mir entgegen. „Nah so empfindlich geworden ohne mich?" „ Ich denke es gibt niemanden der sich je an deine Knochen brechenden Umarmungen gewöhnen wird !", entgegnete ich spitz.

Sirius grinste wieder und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem schwarzhaarigen gleich großen Jungen beiseite geschoben.

Kurz danach hatten meine Füße wieder den Bodenkontakt verloren. „ Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören mich immer hoch zu heben?", fragte ich verzweifelt.

James und Sirius schauten kurz den typischen James-Sirius Blick bevor sie beide bedauernd den Kopf schüttelten.

„ Es tut uns wirklich so furchtbar Leid!", winselten die Beiden mit treuherzigem Hundeblick. Wieso glaubte ich es ihnen bloß nicht?

„ Suchen wir uns ein Abteil?", fragte ich um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

Beide nickten einstimmig und ich überließ ihnen meinen Koffer.

Es hatte durchaus Vorteile das einzige Mädchen zu sein.

„ Gott was hast du da eingepackt? Steine?" Sirius schaute mich gequält an als er versuchte den Koffer in den Zug zu hieven.

„ Unter anderem.", kicherte ich.

Ach es war so wunderbar wieder mit ihnen zusammen zu sein.

Wie hatte ich das in den letzten Wochen ausgehalten? Ach ja mit Briefen, meinem Bruder, Urlaub...

Ich glaube ich könnte diese Liste ewig fortsetzen.

Nichts desto Trotz hatte ich sie wirklich vermisst.

Ein Abteil am Ende des Zuges hatten Sirius und James schon besetzt und ich ging hinein und ließ mich auf der Bank nieder

. „ Habt ihr Remus und Peter schon gesehen?", fragt ich die beiden. Verneinend schüttelten sie den Kopf.

Seltsam.

Bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges waren es kaum noch 5 Minuten.

Meine Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf die Ferien und auf die Tatsache das ich meine besten Freunde seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Auf meiner Zunge brannten tausende Fragen. „ Was habt ihr so in den Ferien gemacht?" Sirius und James waren plötzlich gar nicht mehr zu halten.

Sie schwärmten über alle Streiche die sie gemacht hatten, den Urlaub das Essen und allerhand anderen Dingen.

Einige Sachen wusste ich schon, da ich mit ihnen meine zweite Ferienwoche verbracht hatte. Aber ich unterbrach sie nicht.

Immerhin waren die Geschichten auch ein zweites Mal unterhaltsam.

Gerade war James an der Stelle angelangt wo sie versucht hatten einen ausgewachsenen Flubberwurm in die Winkelgasse zu schmuggeln, als die Abteiltür sich öffnete und ein groß gewachsener schmaler Junge gefolgt von einem kleinem eher dicklichen kamen ins Abteil. „ Monny, Wormtail!", rief ich begeistert und fiel beiden um den Hals. Jetzt waren wir endlich wieder vereint.

############################0000000000000000###############################

„ Au! Kannst du nicht aufpassen." Wütend hielt ich mir meinen schmerzenden Kopf und bedachte Sirius mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Dieser hatte mich gerade mit einem Buch am Kopf getroffen als er allen noch einmal vorführen wollte wie der Startjäger des englischen Quidditchnationalteams im Spiel England – Italien den Quaffel geworfen hatte und damit den entscheidenden Treffer gelandet hatte.

Ich hob das Buch auf meinem Schoß hoch und las amüsiert den Titel. „Mädchen verstehen" stand groß in pinken Lettern darauf und die Punkte auf dem ä waren durch Herzen ersetzt.

„Mit solchen Büchern sollte man nicht um sich werfen, Paddie!", sagte ich mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme und hielt das Buch hoch so das jeder das Cover gut sehen konnte.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gehört Peter, nicht mir."

Peter, der mit hochrotem Kopf mir gegenüber saß entriss das Buch meinen Händen und sah aus als würde er vor Scharm am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„ Mach dir nichts draus Pete!", meinte ich mit liebevoller Stimme. Jeder der mich gut kannte wusste das auf diesen Satz noch etwas folgen würde. „ Da muss jeder mal durch. Man nennt das Interesse am anderen Geschlecht und es ist durchaus gesund!"

Sirius und James brachen in hyänen-artiges Gelächter aus und konnten sich beide nicht mehr einkriegen.

Peter selbst wurde (sofern dies noch möglich war) eine spur röter und Remus sah sich wieder einmal in seiner Vertrauensschülerstelle, ( Ja wir waren auch total schockiert! Er hat uns so zusagen verraten!) funkelte mich böse an bevor er mit leiser Stimme auf Peter ein.

Okay, vielleicht war das ein bisschen gemein gewesen, da Peter eh schon so schüchtern war und dieses Erlebnis dem nicht gerade entgegenwirken würde.

Aber niemand kann aus seiner Haut und ich bin nun mal wie ich bin.

Mit all meinen Macken.

Obwohl ich es doch amüsant fand und mich bemühen musste wenigstens so zu tun als täte es mir leid.

Immerhin wollte ich Peters Selbstbewusstsein ( so klein es auch war) nicht völlig zu zerstören.

Und vielleicht auch ein wenig aus Selbstschutz.

Moony würde mich umbringen wenn ich weiter machen würde.

James hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und sagte : „ Oh Mann! Wie hab ich das vermisst!" „Kein Grund sentimental zu werden!", sagte Sirius grinsend. „ Ich war nicht sentimental!" „ Oh doch, Pronks, dass warst du sehr wohl!"

Die beiden fingen ein Streitgespräch an und ich wusste, dass es nicht enden würde bis sie sich freundschaftlich geprügelt hatten.

Peters Gesicht hatte schon fast wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen, aber er wirkte noch immer ein wenig beschämt und unsicher.

Ob er in irgendein Mädchen verliebt war?

Ich beschloss ihn in nächster Zeit etwas genauer zu beobachten und auf irgendwelche Zeichen zu warten.

Ach ja bald würde alles wieder so sein wie immer. Wir würden Quidditch spielen, Hausaufgaben abschreiben und Unsinn anstellen.

Plötzlich sprang ich wie von einem Werwolf gebissen auf.

Streiche!

Ich hatte es vollkommen vergessen.

„Bist du okay, Wing? Du bist so blass." Die besorgte Stimme von Remus riss mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„ Wir haben noch keinen Eröffnungsstreich!", rief ich meinen verwirrten Freunden zu. Okay, für alle die es noch nicht wissen, wir hatten bis jetzt jedes Jahr (außer bei unserer Einschulung) einen Streich den wir noch am selben Abend gespielt hatten.

Das war eines unserer Markenzeichen.

Die ganze Schule verließ sich auf uns.

Letztes Jahr hatten wir zum Beispiel dem Hut einen Verwechslungszauber auf den Hals gehetzt, so dass er jeden Schüler nach Griffindor geschickt hatte.

Die Auswahlen hatten am nächsten Tag wiederholt werden müssen.

McGonagall war stinksauer und Dumbledore fand alles wie immer amüsant. Ich dachte sie würde uns den Kopf abreißen.

Mittlerweile hatten auch alle anderen verstanden und James war dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„ Was sollen wir bloß tun!", jammerte er und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. Normalerweise hätte ich über sein Verhalten gelacht, aber das hier war eine wirklich ernste Situation.

Wenn uns nichts einfiel würden wir möglicherweise unseren Ruf, aufgebaut in 4 Jahren voller Arbeit, an einem einzigen Abend verlieren.

Das durfte nicht passieren, so viel war klar. ich dachte scharf nach, doch ich musste immer wieder daran denken, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und wir würden aussteigen, mit den Kutschen hochfahren, Auswahlen beobachten, essen und zum Turm gehen wo das Gepäck schon wartete.

Na klar!

Als hätte jemand ein Licht angemacht so erhellte eine Idee meinen Geist. Ein Grinsen wie man es nur sah, wenn ich etwas ausheckte breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Ich hatte die Lösung unseres Problems.

Okay das ist das erste Kapitel. Ich hoff es sind nicht zu viele Fehler darin und bitte um ein paar Reviews

Josie Black


	2. Chapter 2

„Ist die Luft rein?", fragte ich und aus meiner Stimme konnte man deutlich die Anspannung heraus hören. James zog seinen Kopf zurück und nickte uns zu.

„ Bereit, Wings?", fragte er.

Ich nickte

„Bereit, Prongs! Bereit Padfoot?"

Auch Sirius nickte und sagte : „Bereit Wings! Bereit Wormtail?"

„Bereit Padfoot! Bereit Monny?"

„Bereit Wormtail!"

Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht ein wenig kindisch, aber das ist unser Ritual vor jedem wichtigen Streich und bei Merlins Unterhose, das war ein wichtiger Streich!

Vorsichtig spähte ich in den leeren Zuggang und ließ meinen blick noch mal schweifen. Niemand war zu sehen.

‚ Gut na dann', dachte ich und sagte laut: „Action!"

Jeder von uns lief in eine andere Richtung los und nahm sich ein anderes Abteil vor.

Ich denke jetzt wäre es an der Zeit euch ein zu weihen.

Der Streich war simpel, aber genial.

Als ich so über den bevorstehenden Abend nach gedacht hatte und meine Gedanken schweifen ließ, fiel mir plötzlich ein das wie immer die Koffer zu ihrem Besitzer kamen. Durch die richtige Beschriftung.

Man stelle sich nun vor wenn ein Rawenclaw Mädchen plötzlich den Koffer eines männlichen Slytherin hätte und niemand mehr seinen richtigen Koffer!

Das wäre ein Chaos!

Mit anderen Worten einfach nur wundervoll!

Natürlich wären mir nicht so blöd auch unsere Koffer zu vertauschen.

Wir könnten immer noch so tun als wären sie vertauscht.

Aber keiner würde in MEINEM Gewand wühlen.

Was das anbelangt war ich halt auch nur ein Mädchen. Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel.

Ein violettes leuchten schoss aus meinem Zauberstab und hüllte die Koffer im Abteil ein.

3 Sekunden hielt sich das Leuchten bevor man ein leises ‚PLOPP' hörte und verschwand. Dieser Zauber war mit einem Zufalls-Auswahlverfahren kombiniert und tauschte die Beschriftung mit irgendeinem anderen Koffer im Zug.

Unsere Koffer und die von den Mädchen mit denen ich in meinem Schlafsaal war gesichert gegen den Zauber.

Da ich sie alle mochte wollte ich es ihnen nicht antun .

Sie waren die einzigen aus meinem Jahrgang mit denen ich mich einigermaßen verstand. Wenn ich nicht immer bei den Jungs gewesen wäre, wären wir sicher super Freundinnen geworden.

So lebten wir einfach nebeneinander.

Ein breites Grinsen zauberte der Gedanken an Sally (eine Tussi aus Huffelpuff) vor dem Koffer von Daniel Zack (ein fetter Slytherin ).

Oh wie ich Streiche liebe.

Inzwischen war ich schon beim angelangt und schwang erneut meinen Zauberstab.

Wenn alles nach Plan lief müsste ich nur noch 2 machen.

Die Spannung in der Luft stieg und ich rechnete damit das jeden Moment die Leute kamen die unser Gepäck ins Schloss brachten.

Ich war gerade dabei das dabei meinen Stab zu schwingen als ich Stimmen von draußen hörte.

Verdammt.

Ich war fertig mit dem letzten Abteil und sah mich um nach James, Sirius, Remus und Peter.

Ich rannte den Gang runter, als auf einmal Sirius aus einem trat und ich mit meinem ganzen Schwung fast umriss.

Er schaffte es aber gerade noch rechtzeitig sich ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen und mich aufzufangen.

„Sirius, es kommt wer!", flüsterte ich panisch.

Er nickte nur wissend und winkte mich hinter sich her.

Gemeinsam rannten wir beinahe lautlos (er hatte das eindeutig nicht so gut drauf wie ich)den Gang hinab und stießen schließlich auf James und Remus.

Aber wo verdammt war Wormtail.

Wir sahen uns kurz an und verstanden uns ohne Worte.

Peter musste gefunden werden und zwar schnell!

Ich deutete in die Richtung wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und ich rannte los.

Hinter mir hörte ich das Geräusch das entstand, wenn man eine Wagontür öffnete. Verdammt!

Wenn wir hier gesehen werden würden, wäre es eindeutig wer die Koffer vertauscht hätte.

Es würden zwar alle vermuten, aber Beweise würde es keine geben.

McGonagall würde sie sowieso wegen dem zu spät kommen töten also müssten sie sich beieilen.

Die Kutschen müssten jetzt knapp vor dem Schloss sein, also dürften sie jetzt keine Zeit verlieren.

„Verdammt, wo ist der Idiot!", hörte ich Sirius hinter mir knurren, als ein Schatten am Boden heran huschte.

Verursacht von einer Ratte.

Na da war er endlich.

Ich hob die Ratte auf und stopfte sie in meine Tasche und Peter entlockte dies ein empörtes Quieken.

Die Stimmen waren jetzt so nah wie nie zuvor und ich war mir sicher solche Wortfetzen wie ‚Koffer' und ‚Schloss' zu hören.

Ich öffnete eine Abteiltür so leise wie möglich und wir verschwanden alle fünf hinein. Fürs erste würden sie uns hier nicht entdecken, aber wir hatten ja auch nicht vor zu bleiben.

Ich ging mit zwei Schritten durchs Abteil und trat ans Fenster, welches ich so weit wie möglich öffnete.

Ich setzte mich auf die Kante des Fensters ,so dass meine Beine schon im Freien waren und sprang mit einem Satz hinunter in den Schotter.

Ich hörte wieder den leisen Protest Peters aus meiner Umhangtasche und musste leise lachen bevor ich meine Hand hinein schob und ihn heraus zog.

Ich hörte wie drei Personen neben mir im Schotter neben den Gleisen landeten.

„Los!", flüsterte James neben mir, bevor wir los rannten und uns dann auf den Bahnsteig sprangen.

„Verwandeln!"

Die Schemen die man von unseren Körpern in der Finsternis wahrnehmen konnte zerschmolzen wie Butter.

Nur Remus blieb stehen und staunte über unsere Verwandlung.

Es war das erste Mal das er sie sah, unsere Animagusgestalten, da wir es im Sommer wo wir die Woche zusammen waren, es endlich geschafft hatten uns zu verwandeln.

Nach zwei Jahren Arbeit.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich zu verwandeln.

Den Körper zu wechseln und die Rollen zu tauschen.

Deine Sinne wurden schärfer und neue kamen dazu.

Dein Körper wurde zu einer Waffe und in jeder Bewegung steckte mehr Kraft.

Da die Animagusgestalt, der Spiegel deiner Seele war, fühlte es sich gleichzeitig so vertraut an.

Als würde man nach Hause kommen.

Kurzum es war wunderbar.

James, mit seiner Gestalt als riesiger Hirsch, stellte sich neben Remus und bot ihm seinen Rücken an um Platz zu nehmen.

Remus stellte sich so ungeschickt an, dass ich mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte und ein grollendes Schnurren entwich meiner Kehle.

Ich wette ihr brennt darauf zu erfahren was meine Animagusgestalt ist und ich werde es euch verraten.

Als einzige von uns, hatte ich die Form eines magischen Geschöpfes angenommen.

Man sprach den Zauberern Macht zu, deren Form eine magische wahr und das machte mich besonders stolz darauf.

Aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Grund.

Ich war das ursprüngliche Wappentier Griffindor.

Ein Löwe mit Flügeln.

Besser gesagt eine Löwin.

Meine Flügel waren mit weißen Federn bestückt und bildeten einen Kontrast zwischen meinem sandfarbenen Fell und dem Anfang meiner Flügel.

Ich war groß, meine Schulterhöhe betrug rund ein Meter und ich war noch lange nicht ausgewachsen.

Meine Flügel hatten eine Spannweite von vieren halb Metern, aber mein Körperbau als Löwin war noch die eines jungen Löwens.

Ich meine damit, das mein Körper noch zart und gebrechlich war und noch nicht die Muskeln und die Kraft eines erwachsenen Exemplars aufwies.

Trotz allem war ich sehr stolz auf mein Tier.

Sirius, war ein schwarzer Hund, der genauso aussah wie ein Grimm und Peter eine Ratte. Damit konnte ich ihn immer wieder ärgern.

Er hatte ja wirklich das unedelste Tier von uns und das als Griffindor, das Haus des Edelmutes, Soltzes und der Treue.

Ich spannte meine Muskeln, duckte mich und stieß mich vom Boden ab.

Meine Flügel falteten sich auseinander und mit ein paar Flügelschlägen war ich bereits 5 Meter über den Boden.

Als der kalte Wind durch mein Fell fuhr und die Landschaft unter mir vorbei zog, fühlte ich mich so frei wie noch nie.

Ein lautes glückerfülltes Brüllen entrang sich meiner Kehle und hallte über die dunklen Ländereien.

Der Mond war fasst voll und der Himmel sternenklar und unter mir konnte ich die Schemen von James und Sirius sehen.

Ich blickte noch ein paar Sekunden auf sie hinab bevor ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Umrisse von Hogwarts lenkte.

Meine Flügelschläge beschleunigte sich und ich raste so schnell ich konnte in Richtung Schloss.

200 Meter vor dem Portal landete ich elegant und leichtfüßig am feuchten Boden. Ich faltete meine Flügel wieder ein und konzentrierte mich auf meine menschliche Gestalt.

2 Sekunden später war ich wieder ich und ging probeweise ein paar Schritte.

Wenn man sich die ersten paar mal verwandelte konnte es vorkommen, dass sich der Körper nicht mehr richtig zusammen setzte.

Hey, aber mit meinem Talent, war das so unwahrscheinlich ,wie das McGonagall eine heimliche Liebschaft mit Hagrid führte.

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht.

Der Gedanke war ja wirklich zu absurd.

Obwohl ...

Oh Gott ich hatte ja wirklich besseres zutun als über so etwas noch zu denken, also drehte ich mich um und lief los.

Noch waren einige Schüler heraußen und wenn ich Glück hatte würde ich mich unbemerkt unter sie mischen können.

Die Jungs würden noch einige Zeit brauchen da ich wesentlich schneller war als sie.

Ich stellte mich unbemerkt zur Masse und wurde mit ihr durchs Schulportal geschoben.

Puh, wenigstens war ich schon mal drinnen und ein wenig außer Gefahr.

Die große Halle war schon fast ganz voll und wenn sie nicht bald kommen würden wäre das Tor bereits geschlossen.

Ein Nachteil der Berühmtheit unter den Schülern war, dass es sofort auf fiel wenn man fehlte.

Aber wo zum Teufel blieben sie?

Bitte Reviews!

glg Josie Black


	3. Chapter 3

Ich trommelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen nervös auf dem Tisch.

Tack, tack, tack.

Ich wurde immer schneller, was wohl von meiner ansteigenden Nervosität kam.

Wo waren die 4 Idioten?

Wie langsam konnte man sein?

„ Mirabella!"

Mein Kopf wandte sich in die Richtung des Rufes.

Ein Mädchen mit roten Locken hatte sich neben mir nieder gelassen und ihre grünen Augen strahlten mich an.

Ich lächelte.

„Hi Lily! Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Ihr denkt wohl jetzt, dass das wohl die langweiligste und dämliche Höflichkeitsfrage dieser Welt war, aber da Lily eine Muggelgeborene Hexe war, interessierte es mich wirklich. Trotzdem hatte ich einen Fehler begangen, denn das auf geweckte Mädchen fing an mich in Grund und Boden zu reden.

Ich hörte nach weniger als einer Minute nur noch halb zu und antwortete immer wieder mit einem

„Ja sicher" oder „Cool".

Da Lily aber anscheinend nur darauf gewartet hatte jemandem ihren Sommer zu schildern, schien sie es entweder gar nicht zu bemerken oder es war ihr egal.

Ich sah, dass nun schon alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen und das Tor schon anfing zu schließen, als meine vier Freunde in die Halle schlüpften.

„Hier her!", schrie ich ihnen zu.

Lily sah mich verwirrt an und als sie die Jungs entdeckte schien es als hätte ihre Freude jemand wie eine Kerze aus geblasen, so schnell war sie verschwunden.

„Tschüß.", murmelte sie noch leise, bevor sie sich erhob und zu ihren schnatternden Freundinnen am anderen Ende des Tisches verschwand.

Ich seufzte. Lily war ein so ein nettes Mädchen, aber wen sie und die Jungs sich begegneten, schien es als wären sie Wasser und Feuer.

Und das vertrug sich nun mal gar nicht.

Außerdem war da noch die Tatsache, dass Sirius und James schon jeder ihrer Freundinnen das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Plötzlich war ich sauer auf die Beiden.

Idioten.

Manchmal könnten sie wenigstens aus Rücksicht auf mich, ein paar Mädchen auslassen.

Wäre wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt.

„Hey Prinzessin, was schmollst du den?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Krone.", brummte ich unzufrieden und sah demonstrativ weg.

James sah Sirius verwirrt an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Also wirklich.

Egoisten.

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich ohne ein winzigstes Geräusch und McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von einer Schar Erstklässler.

Oh Merlin, die schrumpften wirklich Jahr für Jahr.

So klein war ich nie gewesen.

Der sprechende Hut wurde auf den Hocker gelegt, meine Hauslehrerin trat zur Seite.

Über die verängstigten Gesichter der Erstklässler musste ich grinsen.

Die hatten ja keine Ahnung was auf sie zu kam.

Ah da , die Namensliste!

McGonagall zog sie auseinander und blickte streng in die Halle.

Augenblicklich waren alle still.

Minnie und ihr Monsterblick.

Ob sie ihn wohl daheim vor ihrem Spiegel übte?

Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und die ganze Halle drehte sich nach mir um.

„Ms. de Honour, was ist den so witzig?", ihre Stimme klang streng und ein Hauch von Wut lag darin.

Ich wischte mir meine Lachtränen aus den Augen und sagte kichernd: „ Ist nicht so wichtig. Fahren sie fort."

Es lagen noch immer viele Blicke auf mir, aber die Meisten hatten sich wieder dem Hut zu gewand.

Jener begann zu singen:

Vier Häuser sind es,

meine Aufgabe zu entscheiden,

um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden.

Griffindor,

will die Mutigen nur

und wer nichts wagt der verliert dort nur.

Huffelpuff,

nimmt die Freundlichen auf,

klimmt aber keinen Weisheitsberg hinauf.

Rawenclaw,

will Intelligenz sehen,

sonst wirst du dort nicht hin gehen.

Slytherin,

die Listigkeit dort selbst verständlich,

gibt man dir dort,

trotzdem meist ein ehrliches Wort.

Wer mich setzt auf,

den weis ich ein.

Kommt,

keine Angst,

schon unzählige Male,

ich hab's richtig gemacht.

(ich weiß nicht grad Atemberaubend aber ich hab's das erste Mal gemacht und es ist wirklich nicht so einfach. Also bitte hört jetzt wieder auf zu lachen. :-) )

Alle Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten und auch ein paar der Kleinen klatschten zögerlich.

„Adam, Isabell"

Ein kleines blondes Mädchen trat aus der Schar heraus und blickte sich ängstlich um.

Die Angst schien in großen Leuchtbuchstaben mit Pfeil nach unten über ihr zu stehen. Armes Ding.

Langsam ging sie zum Hocker und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Ihre blauen unschuldigen Augen blickten so treuherzig, so dass ich sie gerne geknuddelt, denn sie schaute aus wie ein kleiner allein gelassener Welpe.

McGonagall setzte ihr den viel zu großen Hut auf und er rutschte ihr hinunter bis zum Mund.

Einige Sekunden Stille.

„Griffindor!"

Was wirklich?

Ich stimmte laut in den Applaus ein und freute mich für das Mädchen.

Ihre blauen Welpenaugen strahlten glücklich und sie ging, mit erheblich mehr Selbstbewusstsein zum Griffindortisch.

Wirklich ein Gewinn.

Als nächstes wurde noch 4 Junge und 3 Mädchen nach Slytherin verfrachtet, 7 Jungen und 5Mädchen nach Huffelpuff, 4 Buben und noch 3 Mädchen nach Griffindor und nach Rawenclaw 4 Mädchen und 3 Jungen.

Alles in allem eine gute Auswahl.

Ich starrte Dumbledore mit glasigen Augen an während wie immer ein wenig vor dem Essen quatschte und wie immer interessierte es mich kein bisschen.

Das Ende musste ich wohl verpasst haben, den Remus klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte das er schon längst fertig wäre.

Das war wohl das einzig dämliche an dieser Technik.

Man bekam nie mit wann man sein Gehirn wieder einschalten konnte.

Ich musste wohl noch ein wenig daran feilen.

Sirius stopfte sich mir gegenüber voll und Peter schien anscheinend den Weltrekord im Essen-auf-den-Teller-türmen schlagen zu wollen.

Ja, endlich war alles wieder beim alten.

Ich griff nach dem Putenfleisch-Gemüsepfanne und tat mir was davon auf meinen Teller. Dann griff ich nach einer Glaskaraffe und erkannte den unverkennbaren Geruch meines absoluten Lieblingssaftes.

Weichsel-Pfirsich.

Ich könnte davon leben.

Das Zeug ist ja so göttlich!

Ich schenkte mir gierig das flüssige Gold ein und trank es in einem Zug lehr.

Als ich meinen Teller fast gelehrt hatte und eigentlich nur noch lustlos darin herumstocherte, verschwand er plötzlich und die Tische waren auf einmal voller Süßigkeiten.

Bananencremschnitten, Schokoladentorte, Schwarzwälderkirsch, Obstkuchen, Wackelpudding, Nusstorte, Eiscremberge und noch viel mehr.

Die Augen meiner Freunde glitzerten Glücklich und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass sie alle super schlafen würden.

Wenn sie es überhaupt bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum schaffen würden.

Als das Festessen vorbei war und sich alle erhoben um sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume schleppten trug ich James fast.

Unter der Last hoch stolpernd, tat mir der Rücken und die Arme im 4. Stock schon der Maßen weh, als wäre ich vom Besen gefallen.

Und ich hatte noch 3 vor mir!

Im angekommen, fühlte ich mich als hätte ich Hagrid hoch getragen und glaubt mir, dass will schon was heißen.

Als ich James im Gemeinschaftsraum sich selbst überließ, ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte und mich in den Mädchentrakt begab, hörte ich plötzlich ungefähr 20 entsetzte Kreischer.

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck breitete sich auf meinem müden Gesicht aus.

Streich geglückt!

Hi ihr Lieben!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ich wünsche mir bitte von euch ganz viele

Reviews! Bitte auch von den Schwarz-Lesern!

glg Josie Black


	4. Chapter 4

„Gib mir mal den Toast!"

Ich schob Sirius den Korb zu und er fischte sich gleich fünf Scheiben heraus, während ich fast im sitzen schlief.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich todmüde. Das konnte doch nicht etwa daran liegen, dass meine Zimmerkolleginnen mich mit ihrem Dauer-Gequassel die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatten, oder?

„James, Sirius, macht den Mund zu beim Kauen!", rügte Remus die Beiden, während ich die Augen rollte.

Verdammter Vertrauensschüler.

„Wiefo?", fragte Sirius grinsend. Remus seufzte genervt und wandte sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Teil 5.

„Du bist so vorbildhaft , dass mir schlecht wird Moony.", seufzte ich gequält.

„Ich glaube wenn wir dich nicht hätten würden Tatze und Prongs sich mit Straßenkötern balgen. Pardon, Sirius tut das ja schon."

„Er hat es drauf angelegt.", verteidigte Sirius sich sofort. „ Außerdem war das ein einziges Mal." Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, worauf er die Augen verdrehte. „ Okay zwei Mal."

Auf einmal lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Irgendwie konnte ich spüren, dass ...

„Potter, Black, de Honour, Pettigrew und Lupin. Mit kommen, sofort."

Verdammt, McGonagall klang wirklich sauer.

Ach ja, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen noch zu erwähnen was gestern noch für ein Chaos geherrscht hatte.

Ich hab die Tür unseres Schlafsaals versiegelt, so dass keiner rein konnte und darauf hin einen Stille-Zauber auf die Tür gelegt um die wütenden Schreie und das Geschrei nicht länger hören zu müssen.

So viel Auffuhr wegen ein paar verwechselten Koffern. Damit ging ja nicht gleich die Welt unter. Na ja, jedenfalls meine nicht.

War ja klar das wir jetzt noch eine Standpauke à la McGonagall hören mussten.

„Nougat-Eis!", meinte McGonagall bei Prof. Dumbledores Wasserspeier gebieterisch.

Sofort setzte sich der Mechanismus in Bewegung und die Treppe schraubte sich hinauf.

Ah, da werden Erinnerungen wach...

„Worauf warten Sie?", bellte mich McGonagall an.

Oh heiliger Besenstiel, sie war wirklich sauer. Wieso hatte sie keinen Humor wie Dumbledore?

Obwohl er relativ alt war, hatte der immer gute Laune. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Rauchte er vielleicht was, wie diese Muggel-Teenies?

Gedankliche Notiz, diese Idee den Jungs unterbreiten.

Das energische Klopfen von Minnie riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Gerade immer dann, wenn ich besonders kreativ war.

„Herein", hörte ich die gut gelaunte Stimme vom Direktor.

Die Tür ging auf und McGonagall ging voraus, wir hinten nach.

„Guten Morgen, Sir!", begrüßten wir alle zusammen fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben. Professor, was führt Sie zu mir?"

McGonagall schnaubte verächtlich. „Also wirklich Professor. Sie werden doch sicher den Auffuhr gestern mitbekommen haben und heute Morgen war es das Thema Nummer 1!"

‚Ist das so?', dachte ich zufrieden.

„In der Tat weiß ich wovon Sie sprechen, meine liebe Minerva."

Liebe? Das ich nicht lache. Bissige trifft es wohl eher.

„Albus, es ist an der Zeit, das jemand diese Kinder zur Ordnung ruft!"

„Ich werde mit ihnen reden Minerva, gehen sie derweilen wieder in die Große Halle und teilen die Stundenpläne Griffindors aus."

McGonagall nickte dem Zitronen-Bonbon-Liebhaber zu und warf uns einen Blick der Sorte beim-nächsten-Mal-bade-ich-euch-in-Knallkrötensaft-und-werfe-euch-den-Thestralen-zum-Fraß-vor .

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schwer Schlucken.

Als McGonagall den Raum verließ, war die Atmosphäre gleich viel entspannter.

Dumbledore war in unseren Händen wie weiche Butter.

Jener faltete seine langen Hände, stützte sein Kinn darauf und blickte uns mit einem durchdringenden Blick über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte er.

Ich setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf und zwitscherte: „Seit ich Sie das Letzte Mal gesehen habe, schauen Sie um 50 Jahre jünger aus. Sie müssen mir unbedingt den Namen Ihrer Antifalten-Creme verraten!"

Die Jungs konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und auch Dumbledore grinste.

„Charmant wie immer oder Ms. de Honour?"

Zur Antwort lächelte ich nur.

„, , haben sie auch etwas zu sagen!"

Sirius sah treuherzig an und sagte: „ Seit ich Sie kenne Professor, kann ich an niemanden anderen denken. Jeder Gedanke gilt Ihnen. Sie haben meinem Leben Sinn gegeben und mit diesem Streich wollte ich nur Ihnen imponieren und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

Wie ich Sirius doch liebte.

Wieder musste Prof. Dumbledore grinsen und wenn wir so weiter machten würden wir vielleicht sogar ohne Strafe davonkommen.

‚Los Prongs, gib ihm den Rest!', feuerte ich James gedanklich an.

Dieser trat mit ernster Trauermiene vor und sagte: „ Es ist eine Krankheit. Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt mir was ich tun muss und ich kann mich nicht wehren. Ich leide unter einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit und Jay- das ist die böse Persönlichkeit, hat mich gezwungen. Ich wollte das nicht!"

Wir alle sahen Dumbledore ernst an und nickten beschämt.

Dieser brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Großartig 20 Punkte für Griffindor!" Ging es ihm gut? Egal, wenn er es so wollte.

„Dürften wir jetzt gehen?", fragte ich höflich. „Wir wollen auf keinen Fall den Unterricht verpassen, wir als eifrige Schüler."

„Natürlich Mirabella und unter uns. Ich fand den Streich ganz ausgezeichnet. Ein ziemliches Stück Magie. Gute Arbeit Kinder. Einen schönen Tag noch!", mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore in einer Tür.

„Ich schätzte wir dürfen gehen.", meinte ich, immer noch verblüfft.

Bitte Reviews!

glg Josie Black


	5. Chapter 5

Seit dem seltsamen Treffen mit Dumbledore waren nun schon zwei Woche vergangen und langsam war wieder die Routine eingekehrt.

Wie jedes Jahr störten wir den Unterricht, die Lehrer verteilten uns Strafarbeiten wie Hausaufgaben und die Slytherins stolzierten herum als gehörte ihnen die Schule.

Wir spazierten gerade zurück von der Quidditschauswahl der Huffelpuffs zurück.

In James Fachsprache bezeichnet er das als Mannschaftskapitän, als die Einschätzung des Feindes.

Also hat er uns mitgeschleppt damit es nicht zu ‚offensichtlich' wird. In seinen Augen ist es anscheinend unauffällig wenn zwei Jäger und der Sucher (auch Mannschaftskapitän) von Griffindors Quidditschmannschaft das Auswahlspiel ausspioniert.

Na ja mir soll es egal sein, Hauptsache Jamsie hat seinen Willen, oder?

Es ist doch überhaupt nicht wichtig, dass ich dabei, pardon, dass wir dabei abfrieren.

Natürlich habe ich mich freiwillig geopfert, wie es ein echter Freund und Griffindorer eben tut.

( Was auch fast der Wahrheit entspricht, wenn man von den 3 Tagen Jammerei von James Seiten und dem Ganz-Körper-Klammerfluch absieht. Er hat mich sozusagen ruhig gestellt und mich dann mit Sirius Hilfe aus dem Schloss getragen. Immerhin hab ich mir damit eine Menge Fußmarsch gespart.)

Jedenfalls nach meiner Freundschaftstat haben wir uns das armseligste Auswahlspiel aller Zeiten angeschaut und deswegen war James und Sirius Stimmung unglaublich gut.

Sie hüpfen praktisch am Stand.

Nicht, dass mich das Nichtskönnen der Huffelpuffs nicht auch freut, aber mir war kalt und ich hatte wegen ihnen das Frühstück versäumt, denn nein wir müssen uns nicht nur einschleichen, wir müssen auch 1 ½ früher kommen, denn nach James: „ Auf den billigen Plätzen können wir sie nicht einschätzen!" Theorie war das absolut notwendig.

Aber es sollte noch besser kommen.

„Du warst grottenschlecht!", höhnte eine Kinderstimme hinter mir.

„Gar nicht war!", widersprach eine andere. „Du kannst es auch nicht besser!"

Mein Gott solche Idioten, obwohl ganz nebenbei, sie waren wirklich alle grottenschlecht.

„Doch könnte ich! Ich falle wenigstens nicht vom Besen, bevor er überhaupt in der Luft ist!"

„Du bist so blöd! Friss Schnecken!"

Bevor ich dazu meinen gedanklichen Senf dazugeben konnte (Sprichwort habe ich von Lily gelernt!) hörte ich noch ein: „ Wings, Vorsicht!"

„KNALL!"

Ein Stoß in meinen Rücken hatte mich von meinen Füßen gerissen und ich lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten am Boden.

Habe ich erwähnt das jener aufgeweicht vom Regen war?

Prustend richtete ich mich wieder auf, als ich spürte das mir etwas meine Speiseröhre und mit dem Wissen was es war, musste ich mich sofort übergeben.

Eine Nacktschnecke circa 7 Zentimeter groß schlängelte sich auf dem Boden und bevor ich einen Schrei des Ekels loslassen konnte musste ich auch schon erneut würgen.

„Oh bei Merlins Bart, Wings!"

Ich spürte wie James neben mir in die Knie ging, eine Hand auf meinem Rücken.

„Schau mich an, na komm!"

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und wünschte der Erdboden würde sich auftun und mich samt diesen ekligen Schnecken verschlingen.

Von meiner Rechten konnte ich nur allzu gut das höhnende Lachen der Slytherins und einiger Hufflepuffs hören.

Ungewollt stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Erneut würgte ich und diesmal kamen gleich zwei Schnecken aus meinem Mund.

Diese Vollidioten aus Slytherin lachten nur noch lauter und feuerten mich nun auch noch an.

„Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily, stellt sie leise!", hörte ich James schreien.

Verdammt Lily war auch noch da !

Bei dem Buckel von Brudwilde von Kopoldstein, das wurde ja immer besser!

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu würgen und ich hatte mittlerweile immer mehr das Gefühl keine Zeit mehr zum Atmen zu haben.

„Was ist hier los?", hörte ich nun auch noch McGonagalls Stimme.

Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach sterben?

„Professor, gut dass sie da sind!"

Nein James, gar nicht gut!

Doch irgendwie bekam ich alles nur am Rande mit.

Huch was passierte den jetzt, alles wurde immer dunkler und dann...

brach die Nacht herein.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah irgendwie hatte ich einen ganz schrecklichen Geschmack im Mund.

Moment mal.

Oh bei Merlins Bart, wo war ich eigentlich und wer zum Hause Slytherins redete da verdammt noch mal.

„Irgendwie sieht sie gar nicht gut aus."

„Kein Wunder Pad. Sie hat riesige Schnecken gespuckt. So eklige hab ich noch nie gesehen."

Ich hatte was?

Schlagartig kamen die Erinnerung zurück und plötzlich konnte ich den Geschmack in meinem Mund identifizieren.

Sofort riss ich meine Augen auf und übergab mich über den Bettrand.

„Hey Iz, du bist ja wach!"

Gut erkannt Jamsie.

Sirius war sofort bei meiner Seite und hielt mir die Haare zurück während ich mich herzlichst übergab. Dann half er mir in eine sitzende Position und Remus stopfte mir Polster hinter den Rücken.

Derweilen ließ Peter mein Erbrochenes mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden.

„Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt Mira.", meinte Remus sanft.

„Ja es war total unheimlich!" Sirius erschauderte. „Und total eklig. Tschuldigung Wings, aber das war es wirklich."

Ich seufzte. „Das glaube ich gern. Ich hätte auch lieber zu gesehen."

Seufzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Nie mehr würde ich den Krankenflügel verlassen können. Nie, nie mehr!

„Nimm es nicht zu schwer, Iz. Spätestens in einem Monat interessiert sich keiner mehr dafür."

Danke James, sehr nützlich.

„Ich bin wegen eines Schluck-Schnecken-Fluch ohnmächtig geworden und du sagst ICH soll es nicht so schwer nehmen. Ich gebe dir gleich was schweres.", antwortete ich gereizt.

„Schwamm drüber.", sagte Sirius sanft. „Komm, hauen wir hier ab und gehen was essen. Ich verhungere gleich!"

Allein bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde mir wieder schlecht. Für heute war mir der Appetit gründlich vergangen.

„Nein Danke, Jungs. Ich geh ins Bett, verkriech mich dort und komm NIE wieder heraus."

„Ach Iz. Ohne dich können wir doch nicht gehen.", jammerte Sirius, „Hast du denn schon vergessen? Heut ist Waffel-Wettesstag und du hast versprochen unser Schützrichter zu sein."

„Sirius, allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Nehmt doch Lily. Ich bin sicher sie ist fair. Na ja bei James kann ich es nicht versprechen, aber dann sind deine Gewinnchancen höher."

„Hey!" James sah bei der Idee nicht sehr begeistert aus. „Das ist nicht fair."

„Leben ist nicht fair, James. Oder haltest du es für fair, dass ich heute Schnecken spuckend im Dreck vor den Füßen der Slytherins gelegen habe, oh hab ich vergessen die Ohnmacht zu erwähnen, zu der gerade im rechten Moment die Lehrer gekommen sind?"

„McGonagall und Dumbledore haben sich Sorgen gemacht sonst nichts. Die werden dich sicher nicht verspotten."

„Ich komm trotzdem nicht mit. Gute Nacht."

James, Sirius, Remus und Peter seufzten synchron während ich die Decke zurückschlug und aus dem Bett kletterte.

Da mein Kreislauf noch nicht in Schwung gekommen war wurde mir gleich darauf Schwarz vor Augen und ich stützte mich an der Bettkante ab.

Kurz schüttelte ich meinen Kopf damit sich die Sicht klärte, küsste die Jungs auf die Wange und verschwand dann aus der Tür des Krankenflügel.

Nur schnell weg bevor Poppy kommen konnte.

Reviews?

glg Josie Black


End file.
